The disclosures herein are generally to an information handling system (IHS) and more particularly to a support for an upright chassis of an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is IHSs. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Large floor standing electronics units have an increased need for stability. Normally, desktop computers have a tip test, where the unit must not fall over when tipped, but heavier chassis have the added requirement of constant force test; i.e. when a force is applied any direction except upwards, the unit cannot fall over.
Because stabilizing the chassis of a floor standing tower unit for an IHS, for example, may require features to extend outside the envelope of the chassis, such features may need to be installed by the customer or user after the unit is unpacked.
Therefore, what is needed is a support stand for floor standing electronics units which can be quickly and easily attached and removed from its respective unit without the use of tools.